Stores, such as hardware stores, grocery stores, or retail stores, often display goods on shelving systems, which may include a plurality of shelving units. These shelving units are generally arranged throughout the store in a coherent manner that allows a customer easy access to displayed goods. On certain occasions, it may become necessary for the store to rearrange their shelving units. For example, the store may want to redesign the layout of their products in an attempt improve customer experience. Or, the store may be undergoing renovation, such as the installation of new flooring, which would necessitate moving the shelving units.
In a conventional technique, all of the products stored in a shelving unit are removed prior to moving the shelving unit. The shelving unit is then dismantled or disassembled, and the individual pieces or components are transferred to a desired location. There, the shelving unit is reassembled, and all of the products are then placed back onto the shelving unit. It is generally necessary to remove all products before moving the shelving unit because a shelving unit that is fully stocked with products can weigh several hundred pounds. This method is time-consuming and labor intensive. A store may require several days or weeks to rearrange all of its shelving units using this method.
Other techniques for moving shelving units includes systems with mechanical devices that are capable of lifting and moving a stocked shelving unit. Many of these conventional systems employ complex designs with multiple components. Often, these components are required to be bolted or pinned to one another and/or to the shelving unit itself. These systems are often difficult and/or time consuming to operate. Furthermore, these systems often require one or more people to position themselves underneath the shelving unit itself to physically assemble the different components, which may be dangerous.